


You

by Shummel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Professors, Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, University, Violence, Weapons, alternative universe, bookstore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shummel/pseuds/Shummel
Summary: She sold him porn on a rainy day





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so feel free to yell at me if you find any mistakes :) Hope you enjoy

 

Tension ruled the room that was packed with people, but no word was spoken. Everyone just stared at the scene that was happening before them with disbelief and shock. The man who was currently on the ground was usually known to be quite lazy but also very calm. He was one of the best professors Sakura had ever had and even though he was quite intimidating at times, no one had ever though he could turn into this…monster. There was so much hate on his face that his left eye seemed to be glowing red and his face was nothing but a grimace. His knuckles had turned white and created a heavy contrast to the blood that was covering his hands as he choked the man that was lying beneath him.  
The scarred man was laughing like a maniac. Blood was running from his nose and mouth through the deep furrows of his face. The fact that their professor was trying to murder him seemed to be the funniest thing in the entire world to him.

“Stop it! For fuck’s sake you’re killing him!” Someone yelled angry and quickly pushed through the frozen crowd. Someone must have run to get him because Sakura had not seen him at the party earlier but she was beyond glad that help had finally arrived. She easily recognized the man as another professor of hers, Professor Sarutobi.   
His muscular arm wrapped around his silver haired friend and tried pulled him away from the maniac on the floor.

“Yes, add another one to the list Bakashi,” the maniac laughed when Kakashi wouldn’t budge under the Professors arm. Sakura didn’t even understand how that guy could still speak but his words made the him just angrier.

“Kakashi. It’s enough!” the black haired man tried when the silver haired man raised his other hand to punch the scarred stranger in the face, but Kakashi didn’t listen. The next second seemed to stretch into eternity and Sakura was sure she would never in her life forget the growl that came from the deepest pits of Professor Sarutobi’s throat as he smashed his fist into the face of the silver haired man. Mouths fell open and other’s gasped.   
Her mouth felt dry and her eyes were stinging with tears but she refused to let them fall. The force of the punch made Kakashi finally stop and sway to the side. His friend used that chance to pull him back to his feet and away from the scarred stranger. The crowd moved out of the way when the two grown men strode toward the door. To Sakura however, it seemed that the silver haired professor was more stumbling than actually walking. He couldn’t be blamed for that. The punch had caused what seemed a broken nose and dark blood was pouring out of it. The grip that the other man had on him was strong and would eventually cause his clothes to rip, should it last much longer.   
Sakura’s eyes met his when he was pulled past her. All the anger that they had held, not longer than ten seconds ago was gone and replaced by sadness and guilt.   
It was that look that tore her out of the strange trance she had fallen into the moment those terrible words had been spoken. She couldn’t just let him go like that, not after what just happened.

“Where are you going Sakura?” someone asked her but she didn’t listen. She didn’t even know who asked her. She just needed to talk him. That was all that mattered right now.  
A few people looked after her as she pushed past the shocked crowd but at the moment she couldn’t care about that either. She needed to know if the man with the scars had spoken the truth.   
She pushed past the people and left the house. The cold air sent a shiver down her spine and for a moment, she wished she would have grabbed her coat on the way out. Those thoughts however vanished when she noticed the two men who were about to get into a black car that she had seen once or twice on the campus before.

“Hey!” she yelled and they stopped. Kakashi’s face showed surprised when she came to halt in front of him. He had one hand on the hood of the car while another was pressing a tissue to his nose.   
The look in his eyes was one that almost made her crumble. He looked so broken and hurt, she just wanted to wrap him into a blanket and shield him from the terrors of the world.  
Her other professor had put his hands on to the hood of the car as well but he stood at the seat of the driver with the door standing open. His face was serious and there was still a bit anger lingering on it.

“Is it true? What he said I mean,” she asked him, hoping that the stranger had lied. He tore his eyes away from her face and sighed.

“Sakura…Now is not-“ he started but she interrupted him. She needed an answer. She needed to know if everything had just been a great lie. She needed to know if she he had only used her and if she even meant anything to him at all.

“Is it true?” she asked firmly. He turned his head to the black haired man and drummed with his fingers on the black hood before he turned his head back to her.

“…Yes. It’s true,” he mumbled and just like that she could feel her heart shatter into a thousand pieces inside her chest. He tried to take her hand, but Sakura took a step back. She just couldn’t believe it. Everything had been a lie, everything.

“Sakura. I-“ He didn’t speak further. He couldn’t, because he knew that there was no use. Sakura didn’t bother anymore to hold the tears back. The pain she felt was too heavy to refuse that urge.

“Kakashi,” the black haired man said quietly and the man looked over to his friend.

“I’m sorry. Just stay away from me,” he said to her and turned around to get into the car. His friend did the same and Sakura could only watch as they drove away, leaving her crying and heartbroken on the sidewalk.


	2. first meeting

**Three months earlier**

 

Rain poured heavily from the sky and turned the streets of Konoha into a Labyrinth of puddles. Three days had it been since the sun had last shone above the village and slowly everyone was getting sick of the water that seemed to be everywhere.  
Well at least everyone but Sakura. She had always loved the rainy weather of late summer. The smell, the sound of the water drumming against the windows of the bookstore she was working at…Her friends carried a different opinion on that particular topic. Her coworker Tenten for example was fine with the rain as long as she was not in it. Ino on the other hand was just complaining as loud as possible about it and even though Hinata hardly said anything about the weather, her face told everything. She didn’t like it very much either.

“Sakura! Can you please sort those books into the shelves? I need to change out of those clothes,” Tenten said as she emerged from the back with a cart stacked with books. Sakura giggled lightly at the sight of her friends wet clothes. She had stridden in not long ago, cursing about losing her umbrella not long ago.

“Sure,” the pink haired woman said and walked over to the cart. Her friend sighed relived and grabbed the hem of her wet shirt before she pulled it over her head. The store had been empty besides them for the majority of the day and Sakura could only blame it on bad luck that the door opened when her friend was just standing there in her bra. Three very soaked men had walked in, but stopped dead in their tracks when their eyes landed on her half naked friend.  
Tenten yelped completely embarrassed and ran into the back with her face as red as a tomato. Sakura laughed lightly before she turned to the cart. The men snapped out of their trance and split up. One of the men closed the door, while the other two hurried off to different aisles. Sakura took the cart and began to do what her friend had asked her to do.

“Excuse me? Can I ask you something?” one of the men suddenly asked behind her, when half of the books had been sorted neatly into the shelves. Sakura turned around to him and pressed the book she had just taken loosely against her chest. The man was cute, dark brown hair that he kept in a ponytail and friendly brown eyes. He also had a scar right across his nose and Sakura couldn’t help but wonder how he got it. It must have been a pretty deep wound.

“Of course, how can I help you?” she asked. He scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

“I was just wondering why you sell weapons in this bookstore. I mean they aren’t real but it seems odd,” he said and pointed over his shoulder towards the window, where Tenten had displayed some of the weapons. It was her very own obsession and it was still a mystery to Sakura how the bookstore owner had agreed to sell those.

“To be honest, I am not sure. You should ask my friend about it when she’s done changing,” she said and nodded to the closed door behind the counter. The man’s cheeks turned a little red at the memory of her half naked friend.

“I see. Thank you,” he mumbled and stepped away again but not without glancing down at the book she was holding. Sakura cast her eyes down and felt all color drain from her face. Of course, she would hold the one famous sex book when she was talking to a cute guy. She sighed and walked two aisles down. She didn’t even know why this store held so many dirty books but she couldn’t deny that they sold quite well and they would most likely sell another one, should the silver haired man, who was kneeling in front of the shelf make his pick. Sakura walked around him and read over the titles until she found the right place to put the book in. Sakura had to move a few of the other’s but managed to get it into the row after a few minutes. When she was done, she turned around and gasped surprised when she walked into a very muscular chest. Dark eyes looked down at her through a curtain of wet silver hair and for a second Sakura forgot how to breathe. She felt trapped in the dark orbit’s and could even fell her heartbeat quicken.

“Careful there,” he said and his surprisingly deep voice let the hairs on her arms stand. Sakura snapped out of her trance and took a step back.

“Sorry,” she mumbled and looked back up at him,” Is there something I can help you with?”

The look he gave her was quite intimidating and made her feel as if she was twelve years old again.

“Yes. I was wondering if you have Icha Icha Paradise by Jiraiya,” he said and rubbed his chin. Sakura looked at him a little surprised. She knew that book quite well, though she had never read it herself, but she hadn’t expected him to be into that kind of genre.

“No, sorry. But, I could order it if you want to,” she suggested. The look he gave her was intense and Sakura would have loved to run away from it, from him. She didn’t and just raised an eyebrow when a minute passed and he hadn’t given her an answer.

“Yes, please,” he said eventually and looked away. He put his long slender hands into his pockets and followed her lazily to the front desk. The man from earlier was looking interested at all of Tenten’s precious weapons and the third one walked over to them.

“Found your stupid book?” he asked the silver haired man as Sakura woke the computer from its sleeping mode. The thing was old and annoyingly slow. The silver haired man drummed his finger on the wooden counter and a disappointed look crossed his face.

“Unfortunately no,” he answered.

“Finally,” she mumbled when the computer was ready to do its job. Sakura typed everything into the program they used and looked back up at the patient silver haired man.  
“It could be here by the end of the week but I need your name,” she said and was once more met by those intimidating eyes of his. He gave a short nod.

“Kakashi Hatake. I’ll stop by on Friday to pick it up,” he said and Sakura put it into the computer. She kind of liked the way his name sounded when he said his name.

“Hey is your friend ever going to come out of that room?” the guy from earlier asked her curiously and nodded to the door behind her. His friends looked at him with interest. Sakura could only shrug. If Tenten had wanted to come out after they had seen her in her bra, she would have by now.

“I don’t think so. She seemed pretty embarrassed,” Sakura said.

“Why was she changing in here and not in the back anyway?” the third man who had previously closed the door asked her now. His eyes were even darker than the ones of the silver haired man but his brown hair looked as soft as the fur of a fluffy teddy bear.

“Well you’ve been our first customers since morning, she probably just didn’t expect anyone to drop in,” she said. The two had a history of changing outside when no one was in the store. Like she had mentioned before, it had been bad luck that these men came in when they did.

“Is business so bad around here?” the one who had been interested in the weapons asked now.

“No. It’s the rain that keeps most of the people away. Next week should be busier because everyone will finally buy the books they need for the University,” she said and shrugged lightly. She had gathered her own a couple of weeks ago and read in nearly of them ahead. She needed to make good grades if she wanted to make it someday.

“You sell those here?” the silver haired man asked surprised and brought his dark eyes back to her. She nodded.

“Of course. Every bookstore does,” she said, a little surprised at the question. They could order pretty much every book.

“I guess. I’ll stop by again then,” the one who had closed the door said and smiled lightly. Sakura titled her head lightly. She had never seen this man at the university before. Maybe he was new…or  a professor. Maybe she could ask her mentor about it. She was after all the head of the University. Sakura nodded.

“I suggest you come back sometime this week,” she said and the man smiled.

“I will. Thank you,” he said. A strange silence settled over them.

 “Is there anything else?” she asked the men and they quickly exchange a look.

“No. See you Friday,” the silver haired man said and locked eyes with her for a moment before he turned away and left the bookstore with his friends trailing along behind him. Sakura released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. There was something about him that made her feel shaky and weak and she didn’t like that at all.

“I need to get Tenten,” she mumbled to herself and turned around. She opened the door and wasn’t surprised to see Tenten sitting on one of the chairs with a book in her hand.

“Are they gone?” she asked with a light blush on her cheeks.

“Yes. One of them was interested in the weapons though,” Sakura said and her friend looked up in surprise. She walked over to their coffee machine and was pleased to see that her friend had at least made a can for the two to share.

“Really? Which one?” she asked curiously. Sakura stood on her tiptoes as she opened the cabinet above the counter and grabbed an unused mug. Once she closed it, she looked back at her friend.

“The one with the scar across his nose. He seemed disappointed that you weren’t there to help him,” she said and poured the dark liquid into her mug.

“Oh. Too bad. We could have used the money to buy a new computer,” she said and turned back to her book.

“We could have. Hey, can you sort in the rest of the books? I was distracted because I had to order porn for one of them,” she said and her friend turned towards her with a disbelieving look on her face.

“No way,” she said and a grin widened on her face but Sakura nodded.

“Yes. It was one of Jiraiya’s books,” she said and took a sip from the mug. She had met that man before, since her best friend had lived with him for several years and even though she had never read those books, she was sure that if they were anything like that man, they had to be quite dirty.

“Why are those so popular anyway? They’re so dirty,” Tenten said.

“True but then again, we have more dirty novels than anything else,” Sakura reminded her. She had tried to read a few of them but ended nearly every single time completely red faced and embarrassed. She didn’t know how people could read them just like that or how they could even buy them like the man just had. He hadn’t even blushed!

“This village is filled with perverts,” her friend mumbled and shut the book she had been reading.

“I’ll go and sort the rest of the books. Your shift is over in ten minutes but you can leave now if you want,” Tenten said and Sakura nodded. She longed for a hot bath.

“I’ll leave after my coffee, thanks Tenten,” she said. The brunette smiled back at her and left her alone. Sakura could hear the faint ringing of the bell in the next room but didn’t bother to go out yet.   
  
By the time, her coffee was gone, her shift had ended and the pink haired woman grabbed her coat from one of the chairs. It had thankfully dried since she had gotten in this morning and she didn’t waste a second to slip into the warm material. Once she had pulled the zipper up, she grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around her neck once. She didn’t wear it because it was cold, she just didn’t like the feeling of raindrops falling into her neck. She put her warm hat onto her pink hair and walked out of the room.

“See you tomorrow,” Sakura called over to her friend, who quickly waved her goodbye before she turned back toward the shelves. Sakura quickly took her phone out before she stepped out into the rain. She was surprised to see that she had a text and a part of her wished that it was from Sasuke. Her heart dropped and she sighed when she saw that it was just Naruto, asking if she wanted to hang out with him and Shikamaru tonight. She wasn’t really in the mood but she hadn’t seen her friends in awhile and she missed them. Besides it was only one more week until she would be at the university again and she should use every chance she could get to have fun before the learning began. She typed a quick response and shoved her phone back into her pocket to shield it from the rain.

The rain was still falling heavy onto the side path and puddles were covering the ground in so many places that Sakura had no choice but to hop over them. She was sure that she must have looked ridiculous but it was still better than getting wet feet. There was nothing worse than that.

She moved quickly around another big puddle and sighed relieved when she could see the building she lived in after a few blocks.

Her apartment was small but it never failed to make her feel cozy.  
She stripped her coat off as soon as she stepped into it and kicked the door shut with her foot. She loved rain but after walking home through the wetness, she felt cold and wanted nothing more than to take a hot bath and relax before she took off to Naruto’s.   
She undressed quickly and walked over to her bathroom.

Sakura turned the faucet and let her tub fill with hot water, dropping a bath bomb into it when it was filled. She watched in fascination as the water changed into a soft purple and the wonderful scent of flowers spread through her bathroom. She stripped bare and quickly settled into the warmth.

A relieved sigh slipped her lips when her cold skin was finally warming up again.

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned back. The water reached up to her chin and Sakura couldn’t help but close her eyes. The temptation to just let go and fall asleep was nice but she knew that she did not have time for that instead she let her thoughts run free.

Her day had been as uneventful as the last few but for some strange reason the man with the silver hair popped back into her mind. He had been oddly handsome with his dark silver hair, hanging into his face like that and Sakura could still feel the muscles of his chest against her fingers from when she bumped into him. Her fingertips tingled at the memory and she bit her bottom lip.

Her phone vibrated where she put it on the small cabinet next to her sink. Sakura opened her eyes and groaned.

To snatch it from its place she had to lean wide out of the bathtub into the cold air and crawl forward with one hand. She sighed relived when she managed to get it between two of her fingers and quickly settled back into the warmth of the water.

It was another text from Naruto, telling her when to be at his place. Her face dropped when she realized she only had an hour left. There was no arguing with Naruto, she knew that, which was why she quickly washed her hair and stepped out of her tub again. She didn’t bother to shave her legs since they would only watch some movie and eat a bunch of unhealthy snacks. She just hoped that the movie wasn’t a scary one…but knowing her friends it was.

After drying herself off she walked into her bedroom and quickly got dressed in some yoga pants and a lose top. She grabbed her wallet and her phone on the way to the front door and slipped back into her slightly wet shoes and coat, letting both wallet and phone slide into her pockets. Once she had her scarf and hat on as well, she left her apartment and locked the door.

 Just a minute later she was back to hopping over puddles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book might take a while because I don't really have a real plan for it and also because Kakairu took over my heart again (feel free to check out my kakairu fic)  
> Thank you so much for the Kudos! I hope you like it

The days passed quickly and yet the rain never stopped, except for one little hour at noon on Thursday. Sakura had used that chance to step out of their little store and enjoyed the after-rain smell which she loved so much. Tenten on the other hand had quickly run to a little ramen shop on the other side of the street and bought some lunch for them. Still, the one hour didn’t bring many customers into their store and when Friday finally strolled in, it didn’t seem as if that would change anytime soon.

Sakura couldn’t place in why she felt so nervous as she drummed with her fingers on the hard surface of the counter, her eyes were never leaving the door.   
Those dark grey eyes had haunted her since she had seen them for the very first time a few days earlier and today would be the day where she would see them again, maybe that was why she felt nervous, because she knew that those eyes would stare down at her with that…intensity.   
Her own eyes fell down to the bright orange book before she could stop them. It had come in with several others just a day before and now it was safely tugged under the counter.

“Jeez woman, what is up with you today?” Tenten asked when she stepped out of the back with two mugs in her hand. Sakura snapped her green eyes to her and took the mug her friend held out to her.

“Thank you and nothing is up with me,” she said. Her friend scoffed and put her elbows onto the counter with the warm mug between her hands. Sakura simply chose to ignore her and took a sip of the warm liquid instead. It was her favorite tea and the perfect match when it came to rainy days like these.

“Ugh. We should really clean this place. Books attract way too much dust if you ask me,” Tenten mumbled and kneeled down behind the counter. She searched for several minutes but eventually popped back up with a feather duster in her hand. Sakura, who had finished her tea in the meantime snatched the duster out of her friend’s hand. As much as she hated cleaning, she could definitely use some distraction from those stupid dark eyes that kept creeping back into her mind.

“Hey! I wanted to do that!” her friend said but Sakura just stuck her tongue out to her friend and quickly walked over to the first shelf that held the naughty novels. They usually worked their way from there to the very front and since no one was there at the moment besides Tenten, it was even less embarrassing than all the other times.

“You could clean your weapons,” Sakura suggested without turning around and heard her friend hum in agreement.  
Tenten had unfortunately been right, books did attract a lot of dust and cleaning them was a pain in the ass but it had to be done.

She had almost reached the end of the naughty shelves when the bell above the door rang and steps echoed through the bookstore. Sakura couldn’t see who it was since the shelf she was working on happened to block the door perfectly but only a few seconds after it had rung, she could hear Tenten curse loudly with a crash following right afterwards.

“Are you okay?” Sakura asked loudly enough that her friend would hear and quickly ran around the shelf she had been working on. If Tenten had managed to hurt herself and fall out for some time, she would literally have to kill that woman. She didn’t want to face the next week alone, it was always one of the busiest of the year and the forecast even said that the rain would finally stop.

However, the sight she got when she rounded the shelf made her stop dead in her tracks. Tenten was lying in the arms of one of the men that had seen her in her bra a few days ago. It was actually the one who had said he would come back because of the books for the University. His silver haired friend looked at them with slightly furrowed brows.

The chair Tenten must have stood on was lying on the ground.

Tenten was completely red faced and the man wore a slight blush on his cheeks as well.

“I’m fine,” her friend mumbled and the man quickly sat her down.

“Thanks,” Tenten said and darted her eyes away. The man scratched his neck and smiled brightly at her.

“Anytime,” he said and now it was Sakura’s turn to raise her eyebrow. Tenten just pulled the chair back to its feet and carried it back into the back of the store. The man who had caught her looked after her, the other one walked lazily to the counter and Sakura did the same. He had once more his hands buried into his pockets and his posture was not exactly one the straightest she had seen before.

“Did it arrive yet?” he asked and looked at her with those dark orbits again. She felt almost naked under his gaze, but she smiled.

“Yes. It came in yesterday,” she said and leaned down to snatch the book from its place. His eyes seemed to lighten up just at the sight of the bright cover. For the first time he actually seemed like a normal human being…it was almost adorable.

“How much?” he asked and already took his wallet out. Sakura quickly told him the price and slid the book over the counter once she had received the money. His friend scoffed and shook his head at him.

“Haven’t you read that thing a million times before?” he asked the silver haired man, but said man was already engulfed in the words and didn’t even bother to respond.

“If you have read it before, why would buy it again?” Sakura asked curiously and the man tore his eyes away from the book to look right into hers. Regret of ever asking that question shot through her body in an instant, but she decided to hold his gaze. She would only feel weak if she actually looked away

“I am not a book slut,” he said slowly and intimidating enough to let the hair at the back of her neck stand. Behind her Tenten walked back out and Sakura tore her eyes away from those dark orbits.

“Everything alright?” she asked curiously and Sakura nodded. Her friend’s eyes landed on the other man.

“Do you need anything or did you just tag along with your friend?” she asked as friendly as ever. Sakura could still feel those dark grey eyes on her body.  
“I actually do need a few books. One second,” he said and quickly searched his pockets.

“I’ll be over there,” Sakura said to her friend and pointed back towards the row, where she had left off. She couldn’t help but release a relieved breath once she had rounded the corner and forced those eyes to stay away from her.

That relieved breath turned into a groan when she realized that she forgot the duster o the counter. Cursing at her own stupidity, she spun around and walked once more into that muscular chest. How the hell was that man able to walk without making a single sound?! And how did he manage to feel so warm even though his clothes were wet. A drop of water fell from his soaked hair and landed on her forehead.

“Sorry,” she mumbled and took a step back, wiping the water away as she did. He didn’t look mad, no, the corners of his mouth even turned upward a little, making him even more handsome than he was without.

“Your friend asked me to give you this,” he said and raised the feather duster. Sakura suppressed a row of curses when her hand actually trembled as she took it from him. She had the slight hope that he hadn’t noticed it but the widening smirk on his lips told her that he had. He was making her feel so goddamn insecure and he wasn’t even doing anything!

“Thanks,” she said and turned around again. More than anything, she wanted him to go away but watching her dust the naughty novels must have been very entertaining.

“Is there anything else?” she asked when several minutes passed and he was still around. He turned his head away from the books and looked at her.

“When has it become a crime to look at books in a bookstore?” he asked and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you weren’t a book slut,” she said and crossed her arms before her chest. He raised his arms lightly.

“I am just looking,” he said and Sakura rolled her eyes, without even attempting to hide it.

“What’s the point in looking if you aren’t going to read anything but that stupid orange book?” she asked and walked around him. The silver haired man looked at her as if she had killed his puppy.

“Have you read it?” he asked and followed her to the other side of the shelf. Sakura scoffed. She had no interest in reading that particular book; especially because Naruto had told her about some of the parts it featured and it was definitely nothing she would ever voluntarily hold between her hands.

“No and I won’t,” she said and hoisted herself up on her tiptoes so that she was able to reach the top part of the shelf.

“Then, if you never read it, how can you call it stupid?” he asked and leaned closer to her. Sakura turned her head back towards him and dropped back onto her feet.

“I know the author that’s enough to keep me away from them,” she said and he looked genuinely surprised at her words. He opened his mouth to say something but was rudely interrupted by Tenten.

“Sakura! That stupid thing is not working again!” she yelled frustrated and the pink haired woman sighed. They could really use some new technique around here. She walked around the silver haired man and moved back to the counter. The screen was black.

“Have you tried to hit it?” she asked curiously. Tenten looked at her as if she was crazy.

“I am not hitting that thing, I am already glad it doesn’t burst into flames when I’m working with it,” she said and earned a light chuckle from her customer. The silver haired man looked at his man with a raised eyebrow and Sakura didn’t fail to notice the soft pink tint her friend’s cheeks had gotten.

Sakura turned her head away and brought her fist down onto the old device. The screen flickered back into existence and Tenten sighed relieved.

“Thank you… Thank god, everything is still there,” she said and resumed to her task.

“Hey can you help me with this one, I can’t find it,” she said and to a certain part of some list that laid out on the counter. Sakura cast a quick look at it and then moved her eyes back to the computer.

“You’re using the wrong program,” she said and pushed her friend out of the way to start the other program. The men waited patiently.

“Oh. Damn. I hate this thing,” the brown haired woman groaned annoyed. She turned back to the two men.

“Sorry this is taking so long. You don’t have to stick around necessarily you know. If you give us your name and leave the list, we will order them,” she said just before the door opened and the bell rang. A blonde haired woman walked in and closed her umbrella annoyed.

“Sak-Oh,” she started but stopped abruptly at the sight of the two men. Sakura watched with curiosity as the eyes of their customers widened…maybe even in fear.

“Professors, what a pleasure,” Sakura’s mentor Tsunade said and walked over to them. Now it was Tenten and Sakura’s eyes that widened.

“Miss Tsunade. What brings you here on a rainy day like this?” the silver haired man asked and smiled politely at the smaller woman. Sakura felt as if he had hit her right in the face with his handsomeness, despite the fact that he wasn’t even looking towards her.

“I could ask you the same thing Hatake,” she said and put the wet umbrella down at the counter. She crossed her arms before her massive chest and looked at them with her piercing amber eyes.

“Just ordering some books,” he said and nodded to the list that didn’t belong to him.

“Well then keep ordering. Not everyone has all day to stand in a bookstore you know,” Tsunade said and the two of them turned back to the two women behind the counter.

“Actually I just remembered an urgent appointment, if I leave the list when could I pick them up?” the dark haired one asked. Sakura looked over the books. Tsunade wandered off to the window in the meantime and took a good look at the weapons.

“Maybe Tuesday or Wednesday but it might take a little longer. What’s your name?” she asked.

“Uhm Tenzou. I’ll stop by on Wednesday again,” he said. Tenten smiled brightly at them and nodded.

“We’ll be here. Have a nice weekend and enjoy your new book,” she said. Professor Hatake’s cheeks turned slightly pink and almost made him look cute.

“Goodbye and thanks,” Tenzou said.

“See you on the campus,” Tsunade called after them and laughed once they were out.

“He bought Jiraiya’s book didn’t he?” she asked and walked over to them. Sakura nodded.

“Yes. Are they really Professors? They seemed quite young,” she said curiously and desperately hoped that she would say no. Her hopes were crushed.

“They are. Professor Tenzou is a new addition for the history ward. I think you might even be in his class,” she said to Tenten. The brunette paled at her words. Sakura just began to laugh loudly.

“Oh god. I made the worst first impression ever,” Tenten said and let her head fall down onto the counter. Tsunade furrowed her brows but didn’t ask further questions. Nope, instead she turned to Sakura.

“What are you laughing about? You sold porn to your professor,” she said and now it was Tenten who laughed. Tsunade wore a smug look on her face while Sakura’s fell.

“But he’s creepy!” she exclaimed and quickly pushed the thoughts of those dark orbit out of her head. She didn’t need to get Goosebumps now.

Her mentor scoffed.

“Hatake and creepy? Please. He is as far from creepy as possible. Even owns a pug as far as I know,” she said. Sakura couldn’t help but find the image of that man with a little pug oddly adorable.

“But no relationships with Professors! I cannot and I will not tolerate such a behavior. You will lose your scholarships and they will lose their jobs, but that’s not why I came here. The real reason is to remind you that no one should know that we know each other personally, got it? It’s the easiest way to keep people from thinking that you are getting advantages or whatever,” she said. Tenten raised an eyebrow at her and crossed her arms as she leaned against the counter.

“I have a boyfriend, remember?” And as if it were on cue, her phone began to ring from the back. Her face fell lightly but the two other women couldn’t blame her much. It was obvious that she loved Neji but his family was slowly but steady about to tear their relationship apart. Tenten even had to attend several Hyuuga family dinners that usually ended up being completely awful and boring.

Sakura knew that they didn’t like the fact that Tenten was going to start learning at the university, they wanted her to be the perfect housewife and Tenten did not like that at all.

“I told them not to call during work,” she grumbled and stomped off into the back of the store.

Tsunade’s eyes shifted to Sakura instead. She tapped her chin before she spoke.

“I assume that you and Sasuke are still not a thing,” she said and Sakura felt a little pang in her chest. She knew that it was stupid to hope that he would ever feel anything for her but she just couldn’t murder her hopes, no matter how hard she tried. Hell, she had even tried to hook up with other people – Shikamaru was one of them- to forget him but nothing had worked.

“And you don’t have another one either. So, stay away from the professors!” she said and pronounced every word of the last sentence heavily. Sakura had absolutely no intentions of doing such a thing but nodded her head to ease her mentor’s mind.

“Don’t worry. That would never happen,” she said and quickly put the last of the missing books into the shopping cart.   
Little did she know that her future held other plans for her.


	4. not an update, sorry

I am so sorry that the updates are taking so freaking long. I never meant for that to happen. My health is just not the best at the moment and I can't really find the motivation to write.   
As much as it sucks I might not write before school is over which is a month away now.   
so sorry ._.


End file.
